


Show Me

by PettyMermaidsGf



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, also they're like 22 and 25 here bc I do NOT fuck with the character's original ages it's creepy, idk how to describe it but basically, it's like...soft pwp?, there's def some heat here but it isn't as "hot" as other fics I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PettyMermaidsGf/pseuds/PettyMermaidsGf
Summary: Bonnie and Damon go for a midnight drive and get a little drunk on the beach. Then he worships her body under the moonlight and she more than lets him.It's letting him love her that she isn't as used to, but she wants to.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like absolute shit so I did what I do best and wrote smut, obviously. There's some heat here but it's very tame and not as descriptive as some of my other fics. I listened to Taylor Swift’s "Style" on repeat writing this one so if you recognize some lines, that's probably why ;)

He comes and picks her up late at night, no headlights. It’s a long drive to the beach in the blue hours of the night, when everything is washed pool blue, pale and shadowy - but it feels exhilarating to go along for the ride, her arms clenched tight around his waist as he speeds down the coast on his motorcycle. It’s a lean, sleek and sexy piece of metal that looks even better in the half-light, just like he does in that damned leather jacket. She knows he’s nothing but trouble, but she’s no better. So why not?

They slow dance on the sand and drink way too much bourbon, and he smudges her lipstick with the pad of his thumb and says, “I missed you.”

She laughs and throws her arms around his neck. “Yeah? Then show me, boyfriend.”

He cups her cheek in his hand and leans in as if to kiss her and she laughs again, roar of the wind and the waves nearly carrying it away. She pushes his head down and away and he teases, “What, do I have to get on my knees?”

And yes, actually, that’s exactly what she thinks he should do. She grins and murmurs, “Well yes, actually. That’d be a good start.”

He follows her lead as easy as breathing, smirking as she runs her warm brown fingers through his hair and he kneels before her in the sand. 

Her breath gets caught in her throat as she watches him get to work, kissing a slow path down her body to exactly where she wants him. And he’s sure to work her up here and there until she digs her hands into his hair or scratches half-moons across his back with her nails and whisper-hisses his name. They get like this when they’ve been apart too long, where he worships her with his whole body, his whole being, and she gets so blissed out on the feeling of him that she can’t pretend she wants anything less than this - anything less than him.

Later, much later, when he’s worshipped her again and again until she’s literally had to push him away, breathless and laughing, they clean up the remnants of their late-night picnic on the beach and she lets him kiss her a second time. Really kiss her. It’s different now, all soft and sweet and slow, reverent, like he loves her. She can taste herself on his lips and she laughs because, shit, does he actually love her? Then they’re back on the road and he can’t keep his eyes off her, even when they’re speeding down the coast on what’s probably a stolen motorcycle.

(It’s just his brother’s, but still.)

And when they get back to the house, the lights are still off and he makes himself at home, taking off his jacket and lounging on the couch. So she naturally settles in his lap and he holds her close, runs his hand through her curls, still damp and dark from the spray of the ocean. They both know what’s coming next - it’s how this works. They’re not exclusive, and they know where they stand with each other, but sometimes…

Sometimes she just wants to know if he’s been out and about with someone else. And he admits it now just like he has a couple the times before, and then he confesses, “But I can’t stop thinking about you, Bon-”

She laughs and says, “Yeah, I’ve been there too, a few times.”

And Damon kisses her a third time, lingering and sweet and sensual, cradling her face close as she threads her fingers through his hair and sighs against his lips. And y'know what? She more than lets him love her, she wants him to.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I should personally win an award for not writing smut in a minute, because it's been a MINUTE! so lmao I hope you enjoyed this one, gays and theys


End file.
